To Be a Mafioso
by Chained Feathers
Summary: Chapter 3 Update. Lovino pun memiliki suatu rahasia besar–yang bahkan adiknya sendiri tidak tahu sepenuhnya. Namun ketika kebenaran akan eksistensi para personafikasi terancam, cepat atau lambat rahasianya pasti terbongkar. Pasti. Mafia!Romano. Assassin!Romano. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Pergi dari tempat ini_ –hanya itulah yang lelaki itu pikirkan selagi terus berlari dengan telanjang kaki. Ia bahkan terlihat tak peduli dengan dinginnya lantai atau pecahan beling yang bertebaran. Derap kakinya menggema di dalam penjuru lorong tersebut.

Persiapan sudah selesai. Progam inti sudah selesai dibajak, tinggal mengutak-atik sistematis luar dan– _mission completed_. Laptopnya–sang kartu as, terpaksa ia dekap dikarenakan berkali-kali hampir jatuh.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar teriakan keras memanggil namanya. "Gawat," Bisiknya pelan. "Mereka sudah mendekat."

Ia mempercepat deru langkah, membuat _ahoge_ melingkar di ujung poni ikut bergoyang keras berirama. Kini ia semakin dekat dengan jendela di ujung lorong tersebut.

"Kkh–!"

Tanpa ragu, ia melompat turun dan mendarat sempurna di semak–beruntung laptopnya masih aman. Dari lantai tiga–tempat di mana ia melompat, mulai terdengar hiruk-piruk dan teriakan marah. Terlihat beberapa siluet manusia mengintip kearah bawah–berusaha mencari sang buruan–namun tidak dapat menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, akses jalan keluar dari mansion tersebut sudah dikunci –lebih tepatnya dibajak–oleh lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan jendela tadi? Ah, itu pun sudah terkunci sendirinya. Salahkan sistem pengamanan yang serba otomatis.

Ia terkikik geli ketika kembali mendengar teriakan panik dari arah dalam. Dia menekan beberapa tombol di laptopnya sebelum berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

 _[Code accepted. Count down… 5…]_

 _[4…]_

 _[3…]_

 _[2…]_

 _[1…]_

 _ **BLAAAAAAAR!**_

Sang jago merah menyeruak keluar dari gedung tersebut. Lelaki itu menatap hasil 'karya'nya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan–entah itu bersalah, kaget, takut, atau… _bangga_.

Dan itulah pengalaman pertama Lovino menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai _Mafioso._

* * *

 **To Be A Mafioso  
By : Chained Feathers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :  
Hetalia is owned by Himapapa**

 **Warning :**  
 **Human!OCs, Using Human's Name, Typo(s), Semi-AU, Maybe OOC, Plot Ngebut, DLL.**  
 **.**

 **Summary :  
**

 ** **Lovino pun memiliki suatu rahasia besar–yang bahkan adiknya sendiri tidak tahu sepenuhnya. Namun ketika kebenaran akan eksistensi dari personafikasi terancam, cepat atau lambat rahasianya pasti terbongkar. Pasti. Mafia!Romano. Assassin!Romano**.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian…_

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Lovino menghela napas panjang ketika tubuh sang korban menghantam tanah. Percikan darah terlihat jelas di kemejanya.

Targetnya hari ini adalah Hugbert Theodor, seorang kolektor benda-benda bersejarah yang aktif dalam _black maret_ maupun pemasaran biasa _._ Pria tersebut telah menginjak usia emas–di atas 50 tahun. Ia mungkin tidak akan dihukum mati seperti ini kalau saja ia tidak mengorupsi pemasaran.

"Baiklah…" Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Waktunya pu–"

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu membuatnya tersentak. Refleks, ia menampar tangan tersebut dan hampir menikamnya. Kata kunci; _hampir._

Lelaki itu menghentikan serangannya. "…Kau lagi…"

Di depannya, sang pemuda _blonde_ –Alfred, hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Sebilah pisau tinggal beberapa mili dari lehernya, cukup sekali tebas dan _bye-bye world._ "A-aha-ahaha… Hai, Lovi."

Walau gerakannya sudah berhenti, dia sama sekali tidak menjauhkan mata pisau dari leher Alfred. "Mau apa kau disini? Kukira _World Meeting_ masih berlanjut." Iris coklatnya menatap marah.

"W- _World Meeting_ sudah selesai dari tadi, Lovi. Karena kau tidak datang… Jadinya aku datang ke sini. N-nggak apa-apa 'kan? Bisa saja kau sedang terpojok, lalu _hero_ akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Lelaki itu terdiam sebelum menjauhkan senjata tersebut dari leher Alfred. Sang korban pun bernapas lega. "…Lalu, bagaimana? Apa _fratello_ bertanya tentangku lagi?" Ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Bisa gawat jikalau adiknya, Feliciano mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ahahaha!" Pemuda berkacamata tersebut mengancungkan jempolnya. "Tenang saja! Saat _meeting_ tadi, aku bilang kau dikejar oleh alien dan sedang bersembunyi di parit!"

Lovino menepuk dahinya, entah kesal atau _le dafuq_. " _Dio Mio, hamburger boy_ –mana mungkin dia percaya dengan bualanmu, _idiota_!"

"Eh? Begitu?"

Sang lawan bicara tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Demi tomat ranum nan bulat, mengapa ia harus bersekutu dengan manusia macam ini!?

Alfred kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Lovino sebelum merangkul si pecinta tomat.

"Ayo pulang."

Lovino terdiam. Walau raut mukanya masih menunjukkan rasa sebal, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah cengiran kecil.

"Ya."

* * *

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu…_

 _ **Duk!**_

 _Tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding dengan keras. Kakinya bergetar, tidak kuat menahan beban. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak berdaya._

 _Dalam diam dia mengecek luka-lukanya. Betis kanan dan bahu kiri terkena tembakan peluru. Dahinya berdarah, mengganggu penglihatan bagian kanan. 'Sial,' pikir Lovino gusar. 'Pistolku tertinggal di ruang mesin. Tanganku terlalu kelu untuk meraih apa pun. Menyamar? Bah. Tidak ada gunanya dengan luka seperti ini. Kalau saja ada–'_

" _Di sini rupanya kau bersembunyi, tikus kecil."_

 _Lovino memucat. Di depannya, seorang wanita setengah baya menodongkan AK-47 ke kepalanya. Napasnya semakin memburu, seakan-akan udara mulai menipis di ruangan tersebut._

"… _Ag… Na… Gertruge…"_

 _Wanita itu, Agna, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh~? Ternyata kau tahu nama asliku?" Dia terkekeh. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil itu…"_

 _Lovino hanya diam saja. Wajahnya semakin memucat ketika wanita itu melangkah mendekat. " Lalu? Apalagi yang kamu tahu tentangku?"_

 _Lelaki itu menggeram kecil sebelum berujar, "Agna… Gertruge. Nama asli… Helene Mariele… Putri ketiga dari keluarga ningrat Mariele... Pada tahun 18XX… Seluruh keluarga di bunuh… Beserta peliharannya…" Senyum di wajah Agna semakin melebar. "…Tetapi… anak ketiga… kematian… palsu…" Napasnya makin tersengal-sengal. Rasa sakit membuat kian kesadarannya menipis._

"… _Hm… Itu benar~" Wanita itu bertepuk tangan. "Tidak kusangka kau mengetahui hingga ke bagian itu. Uuh, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras memalsukan kematianku…" Dia menggembungkan pipinya, sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar._

 _ **Cklik.**_

 _Lovino menatap horor pelatuk yang hanya berjarak hanya tinggal 1 mili dari dahinya."Maaf sayang, kau terlalu tahu banyak tentangku," Agna memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Akulah yang membunuh mereka semua. Keluargaku sekumpulan orang picik. Mereka hanya berpikir uang, uang, uang, dan uang. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Mereka… hanyalah sampah masyarakat," Pandangannya mengeras. "Dan aku juga benci orang seperti dirimu, yang bisanya hanya bekerja di bawah perintah para pengecut."_

 _Lovino hanya bisa menangkap sedikit perkataan wanita itu. Kesadarannya sudah mencapai batas. Dia memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kematian._

' _Maaf, fratello. Sepertinya kakakmu yang payah ini akan pergi mendahuluimu.'_

 _Agna mulai bersiap-siap menekan pelatuk. "Bye-b–Um? Suara apa itu?"_

 _Aksinya terhenti saat sayup-sayup terdengar derap kaki dan teriakan tidak jelas. Agna mengerutkan dahi, tanpa sadar lengah untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Derap kaki itu mulai mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan–_

" – _NGAN MEREMEHKAN KEKUATAN SANG HERO!"_

" _Siapa–UGH!"_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam dinding dengan sangat keras._

 _Sang personafikasi dari Italia Selatan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu sepertinya wanita itu diserang oleh seseorang yang… terdengar sangat familiar._

" _Hei, apa kau ti–… Lovino?"_

 _Dengan berat dia membuka matanya. Samar-samar, dia melihat seorang lelaki seusianya berambut pirang dengan sebuah ahegao mencuat setengah jongkok di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak._

" _Al…fred? Sedang… apa… di sini…?"_

" _Itu pertanyaanku, Lovi! Kau–mafioso?"_

* * *

Mulai abad ke-19, Alfred dan Lovino menjalin kerja sama di dunia _underground_ –tanpa sepengetauan Feliciano. Sang lelaki penggemar _pasta_ tersebut hanya mengetahui bahwa sang kakak mengelola _underground_ negara Italia, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana sang kakak melakukan pekerjaannya.

Pada abad ke-20, sang personafikasi dari Amerika keluar dari dunia _Mafioso_ untuk mengatur negaranya secara keseluruhan. Untuk masalah _underground world,_ dia meminta Lovino untuk memberikan informasi-informasi dalam misi mau pun luar misi. Sebagai gantinya, Alfred selalu menginformasikan Lovino dalam _World Meeting_ sekaligus membuat alasan apabila dia tidak ikut.

Sebuah persahabatan yang aneh, namun mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan dekat mereka berdua.

* * *

Malam itu, Lovino memilih untuk menginap di rumah Alfred dengan alasan rumahnya lebih dekat dan dia tidak ingin Feliciano tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ada di Eropa. Namun di Barat.

Dia menyesap _wine-_ nya di balkon, sedangkan sang pemilik rumah asik menonton televisi. Ia menghela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Oi, _hamburger boy_."

Sang personafikasi Amerika menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut _meeting_ sampahmu besok. Tolong buatkan alasan lagi, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh. Bilang saja aku malas ke sini atau apalah itu."

Alfred _jawdrop_.

"LAGI!?" Lovino mengerang seraya menutup kuping. "Ini ketiga kalinya lho! Berturut-turut pula! Dan–hei, itu tidak sampah! Besok kita akan membahas tentang organisasi buronan di seluruh dunia! Ayolah, ikut ya? Ya? YA? _PLEASE, I BEG YOU_!"

Lelaki berbangsa Italia itu menggeram kecil–terganggu dengan suara keras temannya, namun ia mulai tertarik mendengar hal yang dikatakannya. "Organisasi buronan? Maksudmu… seperti teroris? Mafia buronan macam Parco Dominique itu?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan.

Parco Dominique, sang milioner merangkap boss dari mafia Brazil–target Lovino beberapa minggu lalu. Walau pria itu baru saja menginjak usia perak–kisaran 30, dia sudah melakukan serangkaian kejahatan yang terlalu menonjol. Seperti halnya membajak pesawat dan menculik para penumpang anak-anak untuk diperjualkan. Atau percobaan pembunuhan perdana menteri Inggris.

Dia masih mengingat jelas ekspresi menggelikan bajingan itu saat peluru menancap di tengkoraknya. Heh, seharusnya dia membawa kamera.

Lovino menautkan alisnya bimbang. Topik _World Meeting_ untuk besok lumayan menarik–mungkin ia juga dapat mengumpulkan informasi penting dari negara lain. Namun, di sisi lain, target untuk kali ini sangat menggoda _revolver_ -nya.

Target barunya adalah seorang pemimpin mafia yang bernama Cayo Guiomar. Sama seperti sang boss mafia Brazil–pria ini memiliki rekor kejahatan yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Dia memang sudah menginjak hampir mendekati usia emas, namun bukan berarti kejahatannya akan menurun pula. Ia dikabarkan licik dan sudah berkali-kali selamat dalam menyeludupkan narkoba maupun senjata tajam–di bandara pula.

Tangannya mulai gatal. Sesegera mungkin dia ingin _menarik pelatuk pistolnya menembus tengkorak pria itu._

"–vi? Lovi?"

Dia kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata. "A-ah, maaf, Al. Ada apa?"

Tanpa menoleh, pemuda berkacamata tersebut menunjuk layar televisi. "Lihat. Bukankah itu… orang yang menjadi sasaranmu kali ini? Kukira kau belum melakukannya." Tanyanya bingung.

"Hah?"

Lovino mendekatkan diri kearah benda tersebut dan memerhatikan apa yang di perlihat. Benar. Maldito De Reino _Fagmilia_ , kelompok mafia dari sang target baru. Di layar tersebut, terpampang sesosok pria sekitar 50-an sedang menaiki mobil polisi dalam keadaan terborgol. Ia menatap layar tak percaya ketika sang pembawa acara mulai memberikan informasi.

" – _Dan pada jum'at lalu, polisi berhasil menangkap boss tertinggi dari mafia Maldito De Reino. Dikabarkan bahwa organisasi mereka telah meresahkan masyarakat setempat selama beberapa bulan terakhir–"_

Mulutnya semakin melebar mendengar seluruh informasi tersebut. Di sampingnya, Alfred bersiul pelan. " _Urrwell… Isn't that mean… Case closed?_ " Dia meringis saat melihat air muka tak bersahabat temannya. "… _Oh, shit_."

 _ **PRANG!**_

Kini giliran Alfred yang bersumpah-serapah. Gelas yang dihantamkan Lovino lumayan mahal–untung saja isinya sudah kosong dan pecahannnya tidak terlalu berserakan.

" _For Goddamn's f**king sake_!" Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Um… Lovino?"

"Pria itu bukan si Cayo sialan! Kalau polisi sampai salah menangkap, Cayo pasti akan menyangkal dan membuat dirinya seolah-olah orang yang menjadi korban itu sendiri! Bisa saja dia akan operasi plastik, lalu mengganti kewarnegaraan! Apa mereka tidak sadar pria itu cuman pengecoh? Sial, dia terlalu pintar. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Alfred beranjak dari sofa kemudian mendekati Lovino. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh bahu lelaki itu, namun ia tarik kembali–takut memperparah _mood_ Lovino. '…Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya…?'

Terjadi keheningan yang lumayan _awkward–_ hanya ada bunyi geraman Lovino dan suara televisi yang terbelengkalai.

"…Oh iya!"

Sang pemilik marga Jones tersenyum sumigrah–terbesit akan ide bagus. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya–yang sebagian besar berisi _hamburger_ dan brosur restoran _fast food._ "Ketemu! "

"Lovi!" Alfred menyerahkan sebundel berkas ke Lovino. "Bacalah. Ini topik untuk rapat besok."

Lovino menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Namun saat ia membacanya satu-persatu, lambat laun air wajahnya berubah.

"…Al."

"Ya?"

"…Besok beri aku tumpangan. Aku ikut _World Meeting_."

* * *

 **AN :** _ **I'm still alive. Horray for me?**_

 **Ternyata menjadi seorang kakak kelas sekaligus adik kelas rasanya… agak aneh ._.") Tapi senang juga melihat anak kelas 7 yang berkumpul dalam seragam SD masing-masing~ Jadi kangen masa-masa SD deh. Hiks.**

 _ **My first MC in the new fandom!**_ **Terinspirasi dari beberapa headcanon di mana Romano a.k.a. Lovino Vargas adalah the King of Mafia. Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada** _ **title**_ **tanpa sebuah perjuangan. Dan–lahirlah fic ini.**

 **Untuk para** _ **senpai-tachi**_ **dalam fandom Hetalia,** _ **yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bow***_ **Juga kepada** _ **readers**_ **, salam kenal juga** _ ***bow again***_ **Saya harap dengan fic ini, dapat menghibur anda.**

 **So…**

 **R &R?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Abad ke-18 silam..._

 _Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Boss? Apakah kau memanggilku?"_

" _Ya," Suara berat namun ramah membalasnya. "Masuklah, Lovino."_

 _Dia, Lovino, ragu-ragu masuk ke tempat tersebut–ruang kerja pribadi sang Presiden Negara Italia. Dia berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. "Ada apa, Boss?"_

 _Pria itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Lovino… Kau tahu apa yang menjadi teror negara kita, bukan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mafia. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini masyarakat tidak berani berbuat apa-apa karena ketakutan akan kelompok baji–uh, maksudku… tak beradab. Polisi hanya mampu menangkap beberapa siala–maksudku anggota, tetapi itu tidak berefek banyak," Bossnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi mendengar kata-kata kasar yang hampir keluar dari mulut Lovino. "Memangnya… Ada hubungan apa dengan Boss memanggilku?"_

 _Senyum di wajah pria itu menghilang, digantikan helaan napas dan pandangan sayu. "Begini…" Lovino mengerutkan kening melihat sikap boss-nya tersebut._

" _Aku meminta dirimu, Lovino Vargas–atau Romano, personafikasi dari Italia Selatan, untuk bergabung ke dalam mafia."_

 _..._

" _Ha?"_

* * *

 **To Be a Mafioso  
By : Chained Feathers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :  
Hetalia is owned by Himapapa**

Warning :

 **Human!OCs, Using Human's Name, Typo(s), Semi-AU, Maybe OOC, Plot Ngebut, DLL.**  
 **.  
Summary :  
Lovino pun memiliki suatu rahasia besar–yang bahkan adiknya sendiri tidak tahu sepenuhnya. Namun ketika kebenaran akan eksistensi dari personafikasi terancam, cepat atau lambat rahasianya pasti terbongkar. Pasti. Mafia!Romano. Assassin!Romano.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Present_

Alferd melirik Lovino yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang melahap sebuah tomat segar seraya menatap kearah jendela. Dari air mukanya, terlihat dia masih risau–tetapi lebih tenang.

Tidak tahan dengan aura canggung, sang lelaki penggila _hamburger_ mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Lovi, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba merubah keputusanmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Dibalas dengan tatapan kosong. "Kepo."

Hening.

"Pfft," Lovino tergelak melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. "Bercanda kok. Tapi kau seriusan mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! _Hero_ tidak akan penasaran kalau ia mengetahui alasannya!"

Lelaki pencinta tomat tersebut menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berbicara, "Setelah dibaca dengan seksama, ternyata data-data yang kau dapat itu berhubungan erat dengan misiku, Al. Semua mafia atau pun teroris yang tertera di berkas itu ternyata telah menjalin kerja sama dengan Maldito de Reino."

" _And then_?"

Lovino memutar bola matanya. "Kau masih belum sadar? Itu artinya, semua yang terjadi adalah bagian dari permainan mereka. Termasuk berita penangkapan kemarin."

"Hah? …Maksud…mu? A-aku tidak mengerti."

"…Masih ingat insiden kecelakaan berturut-turut yang membunuh 15 keluarga nobel di seluruh dunia? Pada 20 tahun yang lalu?"

"Um…" Lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut mengetuk-ketuk stir mobil dengan jari. "Ya. Setengah dari mereka diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan pesawat, kalau tidak salah. Dua diantaranya karena mobil yang ditumpangi mendadak meledak–penyebabnya kebocoran oli, dan sisanya karena tabrakan beruntun."

Lovino memberikan tatapan penuh misteri. "Apa persamaan dari kematian keluarga tersebut?"

"Persamaan?" Dia meringis saat mengingatnya. " _Well…_ Salah satu _member_ keluarga mereka menghilang, dan beberapa hari kemudian ditemukan di puing-puing kebakaran–sebagian besar di tempat pembakaran sampah. Dalam keadaan badan bagian atas terbakar hitam–hampir menjadi abu malah, jadinya tidak bisa diidentifikasi kalau saja tidak ada kartu tanda pengenal. Anehnya, bagian bawah hanya luka bakar biasa."

"Benar," Lovino menghela napas. "Ini hanya tebakanku, tapi… Bagaimana kalau pembunuhan para nobel, ternyata adalah kamuflase?"

"… _Pardon_ _?"_

"Bagaimana… Pada saat bersamaan, belasan anggota _mafioso_ dinyatakan hilang, dan mereka semua adalah mata-mata? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mayat-mayat yang dikira anggota keluarga yang hilang sebenarnya adalah para penyusup yang dibunuh oleh pihak teroris? Sedangkan yang asli ternyata komplotan mereka sendiri?"

" _WHAT!?"_

 _Ckiiiiittt!_

Alfred hampir salah menginjak gas kalau saja sebelah kakinya tidak lebih cepat untuk menginjak rem. Lovino refleks bersumpah serapah. "Yang benar saja?! Bi-bisa saja 'kan itu hanya kebetulan?!"

" _Shi_ –Aku tahu kamu bakal terkejut, tapi tolong jangan selebay itu! Dan–tidak," Lovino mengutak-atik laptopnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Alfred. Beberapa potongan artikel tentang insiden di seluruh dunia. Di sebelahnya, terpampang beberapa foto beserta tulisan 'LOST' beserta tanggal prakiraan hilang. "Lihat? Tiap tanggal hanya berbeda 1-2 hari. Bisa saja kebetulan, tetapi kebetulan seharusnya tidak terulang berturut-turut."

Sang personafikasi dari Amerika memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "D-dan kenapa kau mengira itu perbuatan targetmu, Lovi?"

"Maldito de Reino telah bekerja sama dengan banyak organisasi _underground_ –mafia dan teroris. Mereka bisa menemukan para pengkhianat dengan cepat, sehingga setiap kelakukan busuk mereka tidak ada celah. Dan juga, aku mendapat laporan banyak organisasi kecil secara tiba-tiba menjadi kuat setelah menjalin kerja sama dengan organisasi tersebut," Dia menghela napas. "Singkat kata, mereka ada di pelosok dunia. Sulit untuk mengetahui mereka, karena cara bekerjanya berbeda dengan targetku yang lain–berkerja di balik layar. Ha-ha. _Great._ "

"Jadi… Itu yang menjadi permasalahanmu?"

"Kalau aku menjawab 'ya', apa akan menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Alfred terdiam mendengar jawaban sarkastik dari mulut Lovino. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kembali menyetir. "Yah, kalau perkiraanmu memang terjadi, itu artinya masalahmu adalah masalah seluruh negara juga, Lovi."

Kalimatnya menarik perhatian Lovino. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sang personafikasi memberikan tatapan datar penuh keseriusan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya _meeting_ kali ini bisa dikagetorikan tingkat _emergency._ Aku sengaja tidak menyatakannya karena ini masih belum ada bukti."

Pupil mata sang _Italian_ melebar. _Emergency_ –tingkat berbahaya. Terakhir kali mereka mengadakannya saat World War 3 hampir terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada yang meng- _hack_ data-data tentang eksistensi personafikasi negara."

* * *

 **AN : Chapter 2 update~! Dan... Cliffhanger?  
**

 **Sepertinya saya kebanyakan nonton Aveng*rs dan Miss*on Imp*ssible (;w;") Hanjirlah, mulai menjauh dari kenyataan acaranya Hetalia sendiri :'v**

 **Lol words-nya cuman setengah dari chapter sebelumnya ahakhak–/digiling**

 **Maafkan saya kalau kurang memuaskan (;w; ) Awalnya words-nya lebih banyak dibandingkan sekarang, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir cukup lama… Ternyata plot-nya masuk ke chapter 3 :v Jadinya… ya… saya… cut? /digilinglagi**

 **Ngomong-ngomong saya lagi baper D: Banyak guru di sekolah saya yang kena mutasi, dan sebagian besar itu yang seru-seru semua, tapi cuman ngajarin kakak kelas saya… Nanti waktu kelas 9 saya diajarin sama siapa dong? Hiks. :"(**

 _ **And–yeah, as always…**_

 **R &R?**


	3. Chapter 3

_" **ATTAAAACK!"**_

 _" **OOOOO!"**_

 _Lovino kecil sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. "CHIGIIII! A-ada apa!? S-suara apa itu!?" Dia menoleh ke segala arah dengan panik. Tumpukan jerami, bau mesiu yang pekat, beberapa kotak dan tong kayu, beserta tumpukan senapan tersebar di sekitarnya. Dindingnya hanya terbuat dari kayu, yang terlihat sekali pukul langsung runtuh._

 _Matanya terbelalak. "K-k-kenapa… aku ada di sini?"_

 _Dia benar-benar ingat kalau sebelumnya dia berada di…_

 **DOR! DOR!**

"GO! ATTACK THE NORTH!"

 **BAM! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"BEWARE THE BOMB!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **DUAAAAAR!**

–… _tengah peperangan._

 _Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Di mana ini? Mana yang lain? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang…_ dirinya berada di kawasan musuh?

 _Belum sempat dia bangun dari posisinya, pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang. Lovino langsung memekik kaget._

" _C-c-c-chigi!" Bahkan Lovino tidak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. "J-j-j-jangan m-mendekat!"_

 _Seakan tidak mendengarkannya, siluet tersebut terus berjalan maju–membuat Lovino reflek melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menempel dinding. Napasnya semakin memburu di saat orang itu mendekat dan mendekat. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lurus–dirinya terlalu takut. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata kuat-kuat ketika orang tersebut berada tepat di depannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hei," Panggil orang itu dengan halus. "Tenanglah, aku berada di pihakmu."_

' _Eh?'_

 _Lovino merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau pasti kaget, ya? Maaf, ini salahku. Aku berpikir kau akan jauh lebih aman berada di sini."_

" _A-… aman?" Perlahan sang personafikasi membuka matanya–menemukan seorang lelaki tersenyum kepadanya. Dia menatap seragamnya. Seragam tentara Italia. "K-kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku juga seorang prajurit! Aku harus melindungi negaraku–juga adikku sendiri!"_

 _Dibalas gelengan tidak setuju. "Kau masih kecil," Tuturnya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, atau seberapa pentingnya adikmu, tetapi kau tetap saja seorang anak-anak. Kau harus hidup."_

" _Tapi bagaimana!?" Serunya spontan, sebelum kembali menunduk. "A-aku tidak mau ada yang mati lagi karena melindungiku…"_

 _Lovino kecil tertunduk sedih. Dia tidak mau melihat ada jiwa yang melayang hanya karena demi melindunginya, sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk manis di dalam rumah–aman luar dalam tanpa melakukan apa pun._

" _Tidak apa-apa," Lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberi tahu satu hal kepadamu."_

 _Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sang personafikasi menatap ke sang prajurit dan mengangguk kecil._

" _Ingatlah ini baik-baik, ok?" Kata lelaki tersebut._

 _"Ketika akar sudah menancap dalam, maka kecambah pun akan tumbuh bagaimana pun keadaannya."_

* * *

 **To Be a Mafioso  
By : Chained Feathers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :  
Hetalia is owned by Himapapa**

 **Warning :**  
 **Human!OCs, Using Human's Name, Typo(s), Semi-AU, Maybe OOC, Plot Ngebut, DLL.**  
 **.**

 **Summary :  
Lovino pun memiliki suatu rahasia besar–yang bahkan adiknya sendiri tidak tahu sepenuhnya. Namun ketika kebenaran akan eksistensi dari personafikasi terancam, cepat atau lambat rahasianya pasti terbongkar. Pasti. Mafia!Romano. Assassin!Romano.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Lovino menguap lebar. Sumpah, bosan banget. Kalau saja bukan karena iming-imingan si Alpret itu, dia ogah banget ke sini.

 _Meeting_ kali ini memang berbeda dari biasanya. Arthur, sang personafikasi dari United Kingdom dan Francis, personafikasi dari Perancis tidak bertikai. Alfred hanya duduk manis di kursinya, sibuk mengunyah burger– _akhirnya dia bisa diam, yay_. Ivan, sang personafikasi Rusia masih memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya dengan pipa kesayangan siap sedia di tangan.

–sepertinya hanya mereka yang tahu tentang masalah itu.

Tetapi yang sedang ia permasalahkan adalah– _posisi tempat duduk_.

' _Dasar kentang maniak sialan–'_ Dia nge- _deathglare_ ke sang personafikasi Jerman, Ludwig. _'Mentang-mentang negara Italia termasuk Eropa, jangan seenak udel nempatin di tengah kek!'_

Dia mengutuk nasibnya. Bersebelahan dengan sang adik sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatnya waspada. Lalu–apa yang dia dapat? Berada di tengah-tengah ruang _meeting!_

 _Double shit indeed._

Menyeludup komputer inti tidak bisa dilakukan selama _meeting_ berlangsung–pertama karena tiap pasang mata masih tertuju kepada layar, kedua karena semua orang di belakangnya bisa melihat apa yang ada di layar laptopnya. Dan terakhir karena adiknya masih duduk manis di sebelahnya–ya, ditambah dirinya belum juga _siesta_.

' _Rencana A gagal total sebelum terjadi,'_ Dia menghela napas panjang sambil mencoret baris pertama di _notes_. _'Jadi, rencana B atau C?'_ Dia melirik ke sekitarnya.

"–…kerugian yang sangat besar. Ditambah pula mereka mempunyai teritori di _Western Europe_ di mana sekutu mereka, Red Strip Frims, organisasi penjahat dari Inggris berpusat. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan mengirimkan permintaan kerja sama pada Lerolui _,_ organisasi _underground_ Perancis. Juga… –" Sadik Adnan, sang personafikasi dari Turki menjabarkan tentang Teriq, organisasi mafia dari negaranya.

Arthur dan Francis mendengarkan dengan serius–berhubung itu menyangkut negara mereka. Ivan, sang personafikasi Russia pun ikut mendengarkan walau tidak terlalu serius–berhubung negaranya masih aman-aman saja.

Yang lain? Mendengarkan, namun sebagian besar sudah pindah ke alam lain–tidur–atau asyik bercengkrama dengan personafikasi lain.

Lovino mendengus seraya meraih sebuah tomat dari tasnya. _'Emergency pun, kalau tidak ada yang tahu tetap saja sama seperti kemarin-kemarin,'_ Dia mengambil satu gigitan besar. _'Sudahlah, rencana B saja.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Aku harus–ouch–menghindari mereka!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat muda terlihat berlari menyusuri hutan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Langkahnya tidak melambat walau semakin lama langkahnya semakin limbung–akibat terlalu lama berlari. Dia semakin panik ketika mendengar derap langkah dari belakangnya.

" _Oh, shi–_ " Dia mengutuk diri sendiri ketika melihat pagar tinggi menjulang di kejauhan. "Aku lupa tempat ini beda wilayah."

Gadis itu menengok kebelakang–mendapati orang-orang yang mengerjarnya mulai mendekat. Dia mendecih kecil. "Terpaksa…"

"Hup!" Dia menginjak sebuah batu besar dan melompat tinggi hingga tangannya meraih ujung pagar. Dengan lihai ia memanjat pagar tersebut dan mendarat di sisi lain dengan selamat. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu segera masuk ke hutan tersebut.

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya sang gadis berhenti di dekat danau. Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika melihat sebuah rumah kecil di ujung lain telaga tersebut. "Bagus," Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju rumah tersebut. "Hah… Untunglah tempat ini masih berdiri. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahu bocah itu?" Dia menoleh ke segala arah sebelum memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa pula sinyal cuman ada di tempat ini…" Gumamnya sedikit kesal seraya mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat adanya sinyal walau tidak terlalu kuat. Ia segera mengetik sebuah pesan pendek sebelum menekan tombol 'send'.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya ketika gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Kumohon," Bisiknya kecil. "Kalau kau masih menyimpan janjimu, buktikan secepatnya juga, _idiota._ "

* * *

 _Ting._

"Hm?"

Lovino mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Satu pesan baru dari nomor tidak di kenal.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa…?"

Dengan ragu, ia menekan tombol 'open'. Sebuah kalimat singkat muncul di layar–hanya satu baris, namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dirinya _shock._

' _I-ini–siapa yang mengirim ini!?'_

Lovino hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak sadar dirinya ada di ruang _meeting._ Lelaki itu menoleh ke sang personafikasi Amerika dengan curiga. _'Apa jangan-jangan Alfred? Nggak mungkin, dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Atau jangan-jangan si–'_

" _F-fratello?"_

Sebuah tepukan ringan menarik Lovino ke dunia nyata. Dia menengok ke samping, mendapati Feliciano menatapnya dengan khawatir. " _F-fratellino?_ A-ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"I-itu… ve…" Sang adik memberikan isyarat mata ke arah Ludwig. Pria berambut pirang itu sedang berbicara akan suatu hal–yang tidak terlalu dia tangkap, namun kalimat terakhirnya terdengar jelas. Apalagi ketika iris birunya menatap dalam-dalam ke arah mereka.

"–personafikasi dari Italia, silahkan maju ke depan."

Hening.

'… _What?'_

"Sial,"Dia merutuk sesaat dengan ekspresi datar. "Kalau aku membuat kesalahan, ini semua salahmu, dasar kentang sialan _."_

* * *

 _ **[Connected by the root, the beansprout will grow secretly]**_

* * *

 _ **Le**_ **author kebanyakan main C** of D**y.**

 ***sigh* Sudah berapa lama saya nggak apdet ini? Saya aja udah lupa kapan terakhir kali bukan akun ini…**

 **Saya nggak nyadar chapter yang ini lebih banyak dari chapter lalu O.o)**

 _ **And who said being a eighth grader is a good thing? Well, compared to last year, I couldn't agree more. But not when my teacher gave me an assignment.**_

– _ **Duh, Ibu. Saya boleh nggak ngubah gender saya dulu? Perasaan tugas buat anak cewek gampang amat…–**_

 _ **The first riddle! Can any-hoo solve it?**_ **Dan, CMIIW kalau ada** _ **grammar**_ **yang salah. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada** Amachi Ryo **yang sudah mengoreksi cerita saya. Terima kasih banyak :)**

 **BTW, biar agak jelas–ditambah jaga-jaga kalau ada yang punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Amachi-san, menurut saya Lovino di chapter 2 kayaknya tidak terlalu OOC. Di Hetalia Christmas 2011, dikatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang akan berusaha keras dalam melakukan sesuatu apabila sudah** _ **totally**_ **serius, apalagi menyangkut tugasnya atau orang yang dia sayangi. D'aawwwww~**

 **Tapi kalau masih terasa OOC, maafkan ==")**

 _Mind to Review?_

 **[SELAMAT** **HARI** **KESAKTIAN** **PANCASILA]**


End file.
